Audio/video content can be broadcasted via an over-the-air signal. The content may be captured with an antenna and displayed on a display device such as a television. The over-the-air carrier signal typically comprises signal information associated with a plurality of separate channels each modulated to a distinct frequency. A tuner is used to isolate information from a single channel within the broadcast signal. In the case of a tuner external to the display device (for example, a “set top box” or STB), the signal information is processed (for example modulated to a particular frequency), and the external tuner outputs an audio/video stream of which the video component is displayed on the television and the audio component is played through an internal or external amplifier.
Antennas for receiving over-the-air signals are conventionally mounted in elevated locations and preferably outdoors in order to maximize the signal strength and thus the quality of the signal. Antennas which are placed indoors on a ground floor or in a basement, for example in a home or business, typically receive a lower quality (i.e. low strength) over-the-air signal, and the outputted audio/video stream transmitted to the receiving device is of commensurately poor quality. However, in order to connect an antenna mounted in an elevated location and/or outdoors with receiving devices such as televisions located within the premises on the ground floor or in the basement, long stretches of wiring is needed. The wiring used is not aesthetically appealing, and it can be difficult to conceal the wiring from view. Locating such wiring in a way that does not interfere with normal use of the premises can result in an unsightly and convoluted path about the structure. Additionally, long stretches of wiring and multiple connections may cause signal degradation. Other challenges associated with antennas include geographic spacing of signal sources and optimization for a particular frequency range (for example, either UHF or VHF).
It would be advantageous to provide a system where antenna for receiving an over-the-air audio/video signal could be placed in a location where signal reception is maximized but long stretches of unattractive wiring to connect the antenna to a receiving device is not required. Instead, content could be delivered over an existing network, such as a wireless network, a wired network, a LAN, a WAN, or the like. It would also be advantageous to provide a system to reduce signal loss or degradation due to attenuation between the antenna and the tuner by reducing the physical distance between said components. It would also be advantageous to provide a system for distributing content received from an over-the-air audio/video signal to a plurality of receiving devices. It would also be advantageous to provide a system with a plurality of means for receiving over-the-air signals, wherein the system provides for ‘smart’ switching between antennas based on signal frequency, direction of the signal, signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), packet error rate (PER), bit error rate (BER), gain, and multi-path detection.